Fred and Ginger
by angellwings
Summary: Ella makes Nate wake up early to watch her favorite movie, and Nate decides to make some of Ella's dearest wishes come true. Nate/Ella.
1. Top Hat

Fred and Ginger

by angellwings

_

* * *

Top Hat_

* * *

Nate shook his head at Ella as she opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

"Remind me why I'm up at 6:30 in the morning?"

"My favorite movie is on."

"Right, and we couldn't wait for it to come on at a more decent hour?" He asked.

"No, because they rarely _ever_ air it on television," Ella said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside her apartment. "Besides, it's Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. They're the greatest dance duo ever. They're worth it."

He glanced down at their hands and smiled. No, _this_ was worth it. Being here with Ella was plenty incentive for him. She'd been there for him a lot over the last year and a half, and he'd found he enjoyed spending time with her more than any other person he knew.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _come on_," Ella repeated urgently as she pulled harder on his arm. He dug his feet in a little just to make it hard on her. The longer it took her to get him to the couch the longer he could hold her hand. They finally made it to the couch and Ella pushed him into the cushions. "There."

Ella collapsed next to him and sighed happily. Nate watched her in amusement as she turned the TV on with the remote. She squealed as the title card appeared and gripped Nate's arm in excitement. "Yay!"

Nate realized he was watching her more than the movie. She hadn't stopped smiling since the movie started. She gave him a strange side long glance and he quickly turned back to the screen.

"_Is she expecting me for a weekend or a wedding?"_

"_Can't tell. You know how wives are."_

"_No, I don't. How are they?"_

Nate laughed at the banter, and could relate very well. All anyone did these days was try to set him up with people. But they never tried to set him up with the one person he truly wanted. "What movie is this again?"

"Top Hat," Ella repeated as if she'd said it a thousand times. And she probably had. "Oh, I love all of Ginger Rogers' dresses in this movie. They just flow and flutter in all the right ways, you know? Oh! I love this part!"

Ella sighed happily as Fred Astaire spread sand on the floor and danced very softly to help Ginger Rogers (who was staying in the room below his) fall asleep. "It's so sweet! don't you think?"

"I—"

"And the flowers! I forgot about the flowers! Oh, I'm so jealous. I _never_ get flowers," Ella said with a romantic sigh as she interrupted him.

"You've never gotten flowers?" Nate asked in shock.

"I got a dozen roses from my dad after Final Jam one year," Ella told him. "But that's it."

"None of your boyfriends ever bought you flowers?"

She shook her head. "No."

"No wonder you're not with any of them."

Ella laughed. "That would be silly."

"What would be silly?"

"If I'd stopped seeing them just because they never bought me flowers. That seems like a trivial thing to stop seeing someone over," Ella told him honestly.

"No, not at all," Nate disagreed. "I mean you wouldn't want them giving you flowers all the time, but I think…I think flowers are important. They're little reminders that someone is thinking of you."

Ella pursed her lips and looked upward as she thought. "I've never looked at it that way before."

"But," Nate said as he motioned to the couple dancing on the screen. "I suppose you _have_ thought about dancing in a gazebo, before?"

Ella giggled. "Maybe. It just looks like a lot of fun."

Nate was making a mental list as he watched this movie with Ella. It seemed there were some things in here that impressed her. Maybe he could use them to his advantage.

As the identities of the characters became mixed up and confused Ella groaned, "_This_ is why honesty is important. She should have just _asked_ him for his name. Then none of this drama would have happened and they could have been together from the beginning."

"But then you wouldn't have this movie," Nate pointed out.

"That _is_ true!" Ella agreed. As the movie went on Nate reviewed his list.

Ella wanted to get flowers.

Be lulled to sleep.

And to dance in a gazebo.

He could probably take care of those three things for her, he thought with a smirk. This would be fun.


	2. Flowers

Fred and Ginger

by angellwings

_

* * *

Flowers

* * *

_

Ella stepped back and examined the hem on Nate's pants. She circled the pedestal and brought a hand to her chin. He hated when she did this. He felt like he was on display. Plus, it meant he'd be stuck getting fitted for an extra half hour because something wasn't satisfying Ella.

"They look good, El."

"Good isn't _good_ enough. I think I may need to redo the hem. And I'm not sure, but I think they're too baggy. Maybe I should take them in a little too," She said before she brought her eyes up to his jacket. "And your jacket needs to be distressed. Maybe I could add a few details. This outfit just looks too blah for me. What do you think? And _don't_ say it looks good _just_ so I'll let you down from that pedestal."

He chuckled and met her glare. "Ella, I think all of your designs look great. Really. I'm fine with this just the way it is. Besides, don't you have a conference call in like an hour?"

Her brow furrowed. "No. It was pushed pack to tomorrow."

His eyes widened slightly, and he tried to sound casual. "Really? Why?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Luke threw a fit because it meant he would have to be up before ten in the morning. So they moved it to tomorrow afternoon."

"So, you aren't planning to go to your office anytime soon, then?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm actually relieved the meeting was cancelled. I have too much to do to be stuck in my office for an hour and a half."

He cleared his throat. "Right, I imagine that would be a relief."

"Why?" Ella asked curiously. "I mean why did you want to know?"

"Oh, um, I didn't really. Just curious. So you're not going to your office at all today?"

"Wasn't planning on it, no," Ella repeated as she gave him a strange glance. "You're being weird."

"No, no I'm not. I just think you should maybe go to your office."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Just to make sure you didn't forget anything," Nate said with a nod. "You wouldn't want to get home and realize you'd left your keys in your office, now would you?"

"My keys are in my pocket," Ella told him.

Nate sighed. "Can I get down now? Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done," Ella said. "You can change back into your other clothes."

Ella began to gather her things and Nate noticed that a folder fell onto the floor and under the desk she kept in the fitting room. As he passed her desk and headed back to the changing area he picked up the folder discretely. While he was changing he could hear papers shuffling wildly and he smirked. He slipped the folder into his messenger bag as he walked back out to meet her.

"Got everything?" He asked knowingly.

"I can't find my folder with Mitchie's current measurements in it," Ella huffed. "She's my next fitting. I need that folder."

Nate cleared his throat. "Maybe you left it in your office."

She glared at him. "I didn't leave it in my office."

There was a beat before her brow furrowed and she spoke again. "At least I don't think I did."

"You should probably check. Better safe than sorry right?"

Ella glanced at him suspiciously. "Are you up to something? Is it a prank? I swear if you TP'ed my office again I will hurt you."

"For the last time, that was _not_ me. That was Shane," Nate huffed. "And I'm not _up_ to anything."

"Then _why_ do you want me to go to my office so badly?"

"I—I don't."

She sighed. "Well, it looks like I actually do have to go to my office, but you're coming with me. And you're going in first, just in case."

"After all we've been through you still don't trust me?" Nate asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I trust you with my life. Just not my office."

They reached her office and Ella shoved Nate toward the door. "Go ahead. Open it."

"Wow. You're paranoid."

"Shut up, and open the door."

"Bossy too," Nate smirked.

"Ugh," Ella grunted as she pushed passed him and flung the door open. She looked from side to side before entering the dark room and reaching for the light switch. "If I turn on this light and find that you or one of your brothers has—"

She cut herself off and froze at the sight that greeted her. "Wh—what in the world?"

Every where she looked she could see flowers. Jars, vases, wreaths, and every other variety of floral arrangement covered all the empty space in her office. She turned to Nate and gave him a questioning glance. "Did you do this?"

"That's for me to know and you to—" She smacked his arm, and he winced. "Ow. Yes! Okay? I did this."

She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ They're all so beautiful! No one's ever—I mean, I just don't…I don't know what to say!"

He smiled and hugged her in return. "No thank you necessary. You've never gotten flowers, so I think I sent you enough to make up for that."

She chuckled and continued to hug him. "And then some."

"This way you'll know that someone's out there thinking about you," Nate said softly as he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. Ella gulped and froze in his arms, and Nate immediately thought he'd made a mistake. But a split second later he felt her relax again. She pulled away slightly and leaned up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Nate. It's beautiful."


	3. Lullaby

Fred and Ginger

by angellwings

_

* * *

Lullaby

* * *

_

Ella huffed as she walked into her apartment. It was Tuesday. Usually Tuesday was a good day because it was the day she and Nate got together for lunch. But this week he was in New York promoting Connect Three's next album. And then on top of that two of her vases of flowers from Nate died and she had to throw them out. Granted, she still had a lot left, but…they were so beautiful.

After that nothing else had gone right. Her day had been a large procession of crap. But that was all over and she was finally home. She was beat. She didn't want to be one of those people who went to bed insanely early, but she thought that tonight she may not have any other choice.

She filled a glass up with water and went around watering the vases of flowers she'd brought home from her office. She smiled at one bouquet of white roses and caressed one of the velvety soft petals. She sighed happily and sat down to stare at them for a moment.

Her phone suddenly vibrated and she jumped. She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text that was waiting on her.

"_Recording an interview. Can't talk. But don't forget to check your mail."_

Her brow furrowed. Why did Nate want her to check her mail? She shrugged and grabbed her keys. She took the stairs down to the lobby and unlocked her mailbox. Inside were some bills, some direct mail ads, and a small but thick padded envelope. She grabbed her mail and raced back up the stairs. She didn't want to wait on the elevator. She opened her door and threw everything but the padded envelope on her coffee table.

She stared at the envelope for a moment and tried to figure out what could be inside. Finally, when she couldn't take it any more, she ripped the envelope open. A then pink CD case fell out. When she opened she saw the words "Play me" written on the CD. She smiled. It had to be from Nate.

She quickly placed the CD in her stereo and sat back on her couch to listen.

She chuckled as she heard Nate clear his throat.

"Hi, Ella. This is weird. I mean I'm used to recording, and I'm used to talking to you on the phone…but this is different. I'm recording myself talking to you…but you can't talk back. I mean, you know you can't talk back so—Okay, forget what I said. I'm starting over. I, uh, um—great. Just I—"

He cleared his throat again and Ella laughed. Nate never had that much trouble finding words. He almost sounded nervous.

"Do you remember a couple weeks ago when we watched that Fred and Ginger movie? You said you thought it was sweet that he, kind of, danced her to sleep. Well, I'm not the best dancer…so I can't _dance_ you to sleep, but I do happen to be a singer. In case you didn't know."

Ella felt her heart beat speed up just a little. He'd remembered that? Of all the things she'd said during that movie…he'd remembered that?

"So I thought, instead, I'd sing you to sleep. But since I can't be there at the moment, well, a recording will have to do. I hope you don't mind."

No, she didn't mind. Especially since it meant he couldn't see her blush.

He began to sing and Ella immediately recognized the song. It was a softer, slower version of "Fly With Me". Ella closed her eyes and let Nate's voice surround her. It was perfect. All of it. His voice, the tempo, the piano. She felt herself relaxing and she slumped against her couch. Her eyes drooped closed and she tried to fight sleep. But it seemed there was nothing she could do. She was tired and Nate's voice was peaceful.

She took a deep breath and exhaled as she fell asleep. He wasn't there with her, but as she drifted off it certainly _felt_ like he was.


	4. Dance

Fred and Ginger

by angellwings

_

* * *

Dance

* * *

_

Security escorted Nate, Jason, and Shane to the car that was waiting for them outside of the airport. Nate was surprised, though, when he was escorted to a different car. Jason and Shane smirked knowingly at him before they ducked inside their car. His brow furrowed and he hesitantly stepped inside the car that waited for only him. The door closed behind him and he looked to his left to find Ella beaming at him.

"I see you made it home safely."

He smiled in return and immediately hugged the petite girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Nate, you sent me a beautiful recording and you expected me to _not_ want to see you as soon as you got home? Do you know me at all?" Ella asked pointedly.

He blushed. "About that—"

"Thank you," Ella said as she pulled out of his hug and squeezed his hand. "I can't believe you remembered what I said to you during that movie."

"I remember everything you say, Ella."

She blinked at him. "Everything?"

He nodded. "Everything. You know what? Do you have a little bit of time to hang out today?"

"I took the day off."

He smiled. "You did?"

"I knew you'd be coming home."

"Good," Nate said as he leaned toward the open partition and instructed the driver to take them to a certain address.

Ella gave him a questioning glance. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He smirked.

"Okay, _you_ have got to stop surprising me with stuff. I mean, it's _wonderful_, but what's the deal? Why are you all of sudden arranging all of these sweet things? If you don't stop then I might…"

"You might what?" Nate asked curiously.

"I—I…I don't know," She said with a sigh. "But it's getting harder to tell if you're my…friend or, you know, something more."

Nate smiled at her. "Ella, let me ask you something. Do _friends_ buy you a room full of flowers?"

"N-no, I guess not."

"Do _friends_ hate that they had to send you a recording to sing you to sleep instead of being able to do that themselves?"

She gasped at his admission, and shook her head. "No."

"Then I think you have your answer. We're certainly something _more_ than friends."

She bit her lip and smiled softly at him. "Good. Now where are we going?"

"It's the last thing on your list. You'll see," Nate told her as the driver came to a stop. Nate didn't wait for the driver to open the door. He pushed the door open and pulled Ella behind him. She barely had time to look around as he pulled her forward.

"Where are we?" She asked as they stopped. Her eyes landed on a large gazebo. Inside they were music stands and chairs just like the one in the movie. She gasped again. "Oh no, we're not going to—"

"Yes, we are," Nate grinned.

"But you don't like to dance," Ella pointed out.

"It's the last thing on your list. We're dancing," Nate informed her with a wink. "Besides, we're all alone. I think I'm safe."

"Nate, you're never 'all alone'. There's still security and paparazzi and—"

"So?" Nate asked as he grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the gazebo.

"What if they see us?"

"Let 'em watch," He told her as they walked up the steps. "I don't care."

"Last time they published a picture of you dancing you were grumpy for weeks. I don't want to deal with grumpy Nate unless I have to—"

"Ella," Nate laughed as he placed his left hand on her waist. "Shut up and dance with me."

She nodded, and he picked up her left hand with his right and began to dance with her. "Nate?"

"Yes?"

"There's no music."

"My goodness, you're so demanding," Nate smirked.

Ella glared at him playfully. "Oh, you hush. I just think it might be easier to dance if there's music."

He pulled her closer and smiled softly at her. "You're probably right."

Ella's breath caught in her throat as Nate began to sing quietly for only her to hear. Once again, he'd chosen "Fly With Me" and Ella sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Much better."

Nate chuckled and she felt the rumble of it in his chest. She could definitely get used to this. "Oh now you want me to change songs?"

She laughed and pulled back as she smacked his shoulder. "Quit being a smart ass."

"Meh, I'd rather not."

"Nate," She whined with a smile. "You're mean."

He smiled affectionately at her. "I'm mean because I care."

"So, at some point during this dance…were you planning on kissing me?" Ella asked eagerly.

"I was thinking about it, but then you kept complaining about the music and calling me mean, so, I don't know…"

Ella glared at him playfully. "Nate."

He chuckled and brought a hand under her chin. He tilted her face upward and brought up his other hand to hold the side of her face. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Ella came to a decision as Nate continued to kiss her. She decided that, even though they weren't the greatest dance duo to ever grace the silver screen, they were _much_ better than Fred and Ginger.


End file.
